The present invention is related to computer generated simulations, a nd more particularly to computer generated simulations of medical procedures.
Computer gene rated simulation of medical procedures such as dissection is known. Two dimensional views of organs and other body parts of an animal such as a frog are arranged in layers using a graphics program. Students can then "remove" body parts by selecting and deleting images of the parts to reveal other body parts associated with the next layer in the file. These simulations allow students to learn about anatomy without working with an actual human or animal carcass and are also cost effective. Simulations are also known for the study of human anatomy and for facilitating explanation of surgical procedures. There remains a need, however, for a simulation which provides a more realistic representation of medical practice.